naruto_eledia_icon_ultima_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Genju Clan
The Genju (ゲンジュ) clan is a clan of immortal crystal release users from a realm known as ''Genju Heaven. ''Genju Heaven is mainly the home planet of the Genju, but also includes the entire dimension and all of its consecutive planets as well. The Genju have been around sense the beginning of time and have watched the Shinobi world sense then. And, as is to be expected, A Genju clan member has a vast intellect. Due to them living several hundreds and sometimes thousands of years before entering combat, the Genju clan members are unrivaled in there intellect and quick thinking in combat. And due to the vast amount of time they have studied and trained, they are extremely talented in most all of the basic Shinobi skills, such as Taijutsu, Sensory Techniques, and exedra. Genju are also able to form a deadly bacteria inside their bodies. This bacteria is able to basically dissolve skin. History The Genju clan really first came into the Shinobi world threw the first god of the Genju, Dusk. Dusk was an extremely powerful Genju (even by the current standards) and was the man to create the Black Crystal Release (For more information check section 4). After he came to power, he acquired two knights under his reign. These two knights being Haru Genju, one of the feared poison mist brothers. And Akiyoshi Genju, a seemingly ordinary person to be inducted into the clan. The three waged a war against a clan of the Shinobi world known as the Amatsu for 80 years. After this, Dusk had vanished, and later died. Shortly after his death, Haru and Akiyoshi met to decide the next in line for the head of the clan. Haru ended up imprisoning Akiyoshi and taking the spot, which he would rule for 25,000 years until his death. After the death of Haru, his son, Kagami Genju, took the spot as clan head and reach the rank of god. Kagami, unlike most Genju, was a kind man. He sought peace between the Amatsu and the Genju. He was the developer of the Crystal Mirror Technique, a Technique that is still wildly used and feared to this day; and the ability to melt crystal into a liquid, which is now tought as a basic technique to all members of the clan. During Kagami’s time in the Shinobi World, he had grown fond of its inhabitants. He eventually died at the hand of an unknown member of the Uchiha Cultist group. However that is not the end of his legacy. For he had a son of Amatsu blood by the name of Kouta. Kouta was born of the Amatsu clan as a half-blooded Amatsu, however no one knew of his secondary bloodline. In classes, he never seemed to be as good with his own shadow style Ninjutsu as the other Amatsu in his class. However eventually, during a battle with an Uzumaki, he developed a split personality due to the heat of the situation. This split personality was an actual active part of his brain which housed his Genju half. After some time, he was able to merge the two half’s of his mind into one. After the disaster that had befallen the shinobi world; Kouta had escaped the destruction at the last second. And so began his rule of Genju heaven. Kouta ruled for about 10,000 years up to the current day. He had also initiated one of the largest golden ages in the history of the Genju Empire that lasted for 4,000 years. Despite this, the Genju still don’t fully recognize him as a god, and some small groups have sprouted to try to take his head. Kouta had but one child. This child was named Eren. And much like his father, Eren possessed the same Amatsu blood, but this time in a lower dosage. Genju Ranking System Not unlike the Shinobi world, Genju Heaven has a ranking system of its own. They are as follows. Commoner Ranks: 1. Unranked: This is the most common rank coincidentally. Most Genju in Genju Heaven are unimportant commoners, working in businesses and such, not really meant for the Shinobi life. However they do usually have 100-200 years of Shinobi training. 2. Militant: The Militant rank is given to the commoners that have joined the Genju Military. There are many sub-ranks to this rank, however people in the general military are usually called this title above all else. 3. Knight: A Knight is a Militant that was appointed by one of the royal family personally. Knight is but an honorary title that inclines no significant boost in power. However Knights often learn higher forms of crystal release/crystal techniques from the member of the royal family that appointed them. 4. Personal Guard: A personal guard is a Knight that has been tasked with the well-being of one of the members of the royal family. This is the highest rank that a commoner can reach, however it is devised in to several sub-ranks. They are as follows. 1. Prince/Princesses Royal Guard: The personal guard of the royal families Prince and/or Princess. This is also the lowest sub-rank. 2. King/Queen’s Royal Guard: As is to be expected, this is a Knight that was appointed to guard the King/Queen of Genju’s Royal Family. 3. Prophet to the God: A Prophet is the highest sub-rank that a commoner can achieve. This person not only acts as a guard, but also as a speaker for the God. A way for the Gods to speak to his followers indirectly. The Prophets are usually aloud to summon the Gods at will, and some even experience the ability to communicate with the Gods telepathically. The Royal Family has its own ranking system that is much like the traditional ranking of a royal family. 1. Prince/Princess: The Prince/Princess is the lowest rank in the royal family. They are constantly trained in the Shinobi arts and in politics. 2. King/Queen: The King/Queen is appointed at the death of the previous King/Queen. If there is no Prince/Princess that is available at the time of a King/Queens death, the King/Queens Personal Guard can be appointed King/Queen until an heir to the throne emerges. 3. God: A Genju God used to be the highest rank a Genju could reach. With this rank comes a major boost in the Genju’s power, instead of using his chakra to create crystal, A Genju God can use Natural Crystalline Energy to do so, and is able to use NATURAL CRYSTALLINE ENERGY to accelerate the growth of crystals. So the more crystals in the area, the more can be created, and quicker. 4. Titan: Genju Titan is a form recently discovered that causes the Genju to expend there growth energy to create a massive version of their body without any skin, which is symbolic of the God-Makers ritual (See Section 5). The Titan form’s skin is harder than any form of Genju crystal. The Genju’s original body is placed somewhere inside the newly formed Titan body, and must be killed before any damage can befall the Titan form. If the Original body is killed, the Genju’s soul will move to the Titan form, and with a couple of days of meditation, the Titan form can be re-proportioned to form a new body for the soul of good portion within the Titan’s body. After the new body is formed, the soul will move to it and the Titan form can be reverted. Titan form is also seen as a revertible rank/transformation that can be enabled/disabled at will. 5. Genju All God: Genju All Seer is a rank recently discovered, and very little is known about this rank. Other than the fact they are able to absorb the souls of previous Gods. And perhaps the souls of ordinary Genjus as well? Who’s to say? Kekkai Genkai Kekkei Genkai: The Genju clan is a clan of crystal. They not only control it; there bones, skin, brain, There entire body is a crystal that had aged. And the buildup of Natural Crystalline Energy eventually formed a soul. This is how the Genju clan came into existence. It is said that at the heart of their universes big bang was the first crystal. After the explosion, when time finally effected the crystal, it began to ferment and build up NATURAL CRYSTALLINE ENERGY. Crystal Release: Crystal release allows Genju to control crystals, causing them to grow, change form, melt and harden, and exedra. There are many forms of crystal release, they are as follows. Purple Crystal (Hybrid Offence/Defense): Purple crystal is the most common form of crystal and is the weakest, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t to be feared. It is as strong as diamond and thus, nearly impenetrable. Black Crystal (Offense): Black Crystal accelerates the Genju’s organ used to produce bacteria. Infusing the bacteria with their crystals and turning it a black tinted color. White Crystal (Hybrid Offence/Defense): White crystal is small, invisible crystals that float in the air around the user, they are nearly impossible to use outside of Genju Sage Mode due to the large amount of NATURAL CRYSTALLINE ENERGY required to use it. And thus, this shall be covered in more detail under the subsection of Genju Sage Mode. Red Crystal (Defense): Red crystal is the most powerful defensive crystal. It is two times stronger than diamond, and grows much faster than any other form of crystal. However it is only able to form with large amounts of NATURAL CRYSTALLINE ENERGY. And, outside of Genju Sage Mode, is really only worth the cost of using it in a tight situation. Genju Sage Mode: When a King or God goes into Genju Sage Mode, they naturally accumulate 50 times the usual amount of Natural Crystalline Energy then the ever possibly could have. When active, purple marks appear around the eyes and a red mark appears on their forehead in the shape of a diamond. As well as 3 rings of 6 hexagons appear rotating around the Genju’s dominate arm. These hexagons are multicolored, on each ring there are: White, Black, Purple, Red, Green and Gold. Each of these crystals have a different ability. The use of the Green and Gold crystals is so far unknown. Rituals The Genju have many different rituals, most of which are used to ascend to different ranks, however these rituals are more common in the Royal Family’s ascension through the ranks. 1. Induction Ritual: The Induction Ritual is used by the Kings or higher to induct someone from the Shinobi world into the Genju clan. The ritual involves a King or higher creating a body, then killing the person, and if there soul finds the new body, then they were meant to be a Genju. If the body doesn’t come to life, they were never worth the time. 2. Gods Ritual: This involves removing all of a King/Queen’s skin, if they survive, they ascend to Godhood. If they die, it was never meant to be.Category:Clan